


disease

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Divorce, F/M, Love, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: a requested work involving mc getting a terminal disease and leaving jumin.there are two endings below. one following the request, the other going more what i personally would want. think of it like a story branch, one bad end, one normal end. jump to ‘story branch’ for endings.





	disease

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com

The wind howled and a few raindrops splattered on the pavement beneath MC’s feet. It was good that it was beginning to rain. It would hide her tears. But it was perhaps a little too melancholy, a bit over the top. As if the narrator for her life decided to have a bit of fun and mock her. That would probably be what Seven would say. MC smiled the tiniest bit. But it also hurt. They had confirmed the diagnosis. She had months left, if even that. She was grateful that she had enough time for one last party but it seemed she’d be leaving the RFA early, just as Rika had done. 

But unlike Rika, MC would tell them. They wouldn’t be surprised. But she’d been unable to tell anyone yet, not even Jumin. The others still called him a robot but she knew and she could see the way his look changed when he saw her. Maybe it was invisible to everyone else but she always saw it. He loved her, so much he often didn’t know how to deal with it. How would he react to the news? She’d been careful to hide any traces, any evidence from him. She paid for the appointments by herself. She never had Driver Kim or any of Jumin’s staff arrange for a ride. She even made sure Elizabeth the 3rd was out of earshot when she made appointments. She was confident he didn’t know. Yet. She had to tell him now, obviously. When she got home, then. That gave her all afternoon to prepare. 

She spent the afternoon as typically as she could. She did a few tasks for the party, and mostly tried to distract herself. She didn‘t want to have this conversation with Jumin. 

Around the time Jumin would normally be leaving, he called. 

“MC. I’m glad you were able to answer. Do you have a moment?”

“Of course, Jumin. Are you on your way home? I want to have dinner with you.” It was far more difficult to keep her voice steady with him than she’d expected. 

“Regretfully, I cannot. I must go overseas this evening. I am on the way to the airport now. Assistant Kang will be faxing my itinerary presently.” Did Jumin’s voice sound colder than usual? Or was he tired and she was misinterpreting? 

She paused before answering, taking a moment so her emotions did not give her away. “So suddenly? When will you be returning?” At least some degree of sadness and disappointment was to be expected from her. 

“It should be only for a few days. I will call if it takes longer.” His sentences were short, to the point. Like they’d been when they’d first met. 

“Jumin? Is everything all right? Did something happen? With your father?” Jumin said nothing but she felt a stab of guilt. Nothing had happened with his father, most likely, but she’d been hiding things from him. And now she was expecting him to tell her everything. “I understand. Will you be able to call every night? You know I have difficulty sleeping if you don’t say good night to me,” she said, using her kindest, cutest voice that could almost always melt away any of his coldness. 

“Of course. I must hang up now. We are here. Have a good night.”

He hung up before she could say goodbye. She cried herself to sleep that night. 

The days following were not much better. By the second day, even the others had noticed that Jumin was not logging into the chatroom. It was extremely unlike him, as RFA was equally as important as C&R and with a party coming up, he would always make time to come in, if even for a moment. He did call at night, as he’d promised. They had almost normal conversations. On the fourth day, he said his stay had been extended. MC pleaded to him to return as soon as possible. He promised to try. The next day, Seven and Yoosung had seen a tabloid headline that screamed the CEO-in-line of C&R was on a romantic vacation with his new girlfriend. There was a blurry picture of Jumin escorting a young woman through the hotel he was staying at. Jaehee and Zen, surprisingly, both jumped in to defend Jumin and console MC. She didn’t believe the headlines. She knew he was incapable of cheating on anyone. His attitude towards his father was enough evidence of that. Seven offered to hack Jumin’s phone and track it for MC. Or even to hack satellites for their images. MC declined, of course. She trusted Jumin. And while there obviously was something going on with him, she had the feeling it was her fault. 

STORY BRANCH

MC had to make a decision. She called Seven. He was the one in the RFA with the most secrets. He knew how to keep things to himself. She told him over the phone about her disease and how much time she had left. She told him no one else knew and she couldn’t let anyone else know before Jumin. Seven argued with her to let him hack Jumin’s phone and send him home on a false emergency. She asked Seven not to. But she needed Seven’s help. She had to know Jumin’s schedule. She asked Seven to hack Jumin’s phone to give her the true log. Seven did so. 

Within an hour, MC had what she asked for. But something was glaring at her. Something she couldn’t avoid. He had met with a lawyer. That was nothing new but MC’s curiosity was dangerous. She looked up the lawyer. A divorce attorney? He was divorcing her? Why? Had his father pressured him? Was he trying to get Jumin into another business marriage? 

Nothing she came up with made her feel any better. She packed a few things. And left. She at least knew where Rika’s apartment was and still knew the code. Jumin could find her easily, no doubt. According to his schedule, he’d be back in two days. He called that night. She couldn’t answer. 

The next day, Jumin called again. She ignored it again. She couldn’t handle this new development. She was dying. She wanted to be with Jumin but if he wanted a divorce, she simply couldn’t handle all that. The day he was scheduled to come home, he found an empty penthouse. 

Jumin called MC multiple times. He even went into the chatroom. MC saw the logs and she saw that he demanded Seven track her location. But Seven knew and would only tell Jumin that she was safe. Jumin left messages for her. The other RFA members tried to call as well once they saw the news. 

The next day, MC wrote Jumin a long letter. She explained everything. Her disease. Why she had left. What Seven knew. That she was leaving that day. There was a live-in treatment facility that she could peacefully die in. It was not in their city and she would not be back. 

She posted in the chatroom after sending Jumin the letter. She again explained her disease. And that she was going away. She sent the appropriate files and information to Seven. She regretted having to leave before the party but she had so much to do. 

Seven knew where she went. He allowed her to keep the RFA application, though she never logged in. She would see the icon on her phone and remember. That was often more than she wanted. 

Within weeks, it was obvious Seven had spilled the beans. Flowers arrived from Jumin. She threw them away. Gifts continued coming, with letters. Phone calls were made. She refused everything. In a matter of months, she passed. Jumin was informed. He told the rest of the RFA. He officially left the organization. Without any sort of leadership, they couldn’t hold themselves together. 

He still said goodnight to her picture every evening. He could not cry in person but that knot in his mind snapped and his heart just couldn’t bring itself to care. Years later, Jumin found himself forced into a marriage with another gold-digger his father had found for him. She robbed the company and the family of millions. Jumin let her. Nothing mattered anymore. 

 

***that’s how it could have happened. but how about this?***

 

STORY BRANCH

MC had to make a decision. She called Seven. He was the one in the RFA with the most secrets. He knew how to keep things to himself. She told him over the phone about her disease and how much time she had left. She told him no one else knew and she couldn’t let anyone else know before Jumin. Seven argued with her to let him hack Jumin’s phone and send him home on a false emergency. She asked Seven not to. But she needed Seven’s help. She didn’t like the idea, but she asked him to get Jumin’s updated schedule and log. She trusted Jaehee and knew Jaehee was keeping her updated with all that Jaehee knew. But there was something Jumin was hiding even from Jaehee. MC just wanted Jumin home. She had to know if he would be delayed any more or when she could expect him back. She felt dirty the instant she asked Seven, though. He instantly agreed. Seven was rarely serious but he could read situations and he knew MC needed Hacker God Seven to work hard. 

Within an hour, MC had what she had asked for. She was looking over it when Jumin called. 

“Jumin! I’m glad you called. I’ve been wanting to talk to you. I miss you. I hope you’ll be home soon.” She did her best to sound cheerful but she did sound lonely. Even if she wasn’t sick, she wanted Jumin around. She loved him, after all. 

“I called to say I changed my schedule and finished things today. I will be home tomorrow. I am sorry to have been gone so long,” he said. He sounded sincere now. He had missed her too, despite whatever he thought she did that drove him away. 

“I’m so glad! I’ll come with Driver Kim to pick you up from the airport and you can’t stop me.” He would have told her not to come but he also knew by now that nothing so flimsy would stop her. She always came. “There’s much we have to talk about when you get home…“ she said. 

At first, Jumin didn’t answer. He suspected something, as she had guessed. “…I look forward to seeing you,” he finally said, before hanging up. 

Again, MC felt the overwhelming guilt. Jumin was suffering more because she had kept something from him. She almost left that night, wanting to stay somewhere else. Somewhere that wouldn’t remind her everywhere she looked of Jumin. But she didn’t. 

The next day, she rode with Driver Kim to the airport. She kissed Jumin hello. They shared an awkward car ride home. Upon arriving, they both remained silent. Jumin pulled out a beautiful gold necklace for MC. He always bought her presents. She thanked him. But then he pulled out some papers. He placed them on her lap. 

“I do not know what your plans are. Zen was certain that you wanted a divorce. If that is true, there are the documents to sign. I admit, I expected you to leave while I was gone,” Jumin explained, though MC was left with more questions. 

“What? Jumin, why would I leave? Why do you think I would want a divorce? What is all this?” She couldn’t hide how upset she was. 

“You have been keeping to yourself. You needed time away from me. I gave you what you wanted and you still kept yourself from me. Zen knows far more than I about relationships so I asked him. He was angry with him, as he always is. He said it was something I had done but I do not know what. He suggested you were unhappy and perhaps seeking other men to spend time with. Recently you’ve been leaving more though no one knows where. I believe you would not have an affair but perhaps you were seeking advice or something else. When the business trip was suggested, I thought to give you some time to do what you wanted. When you said we needed to talk, I was rather certain Zen had been correct.”

MC was shocked. Of course Jumin noticed everything. He was Jumin. He was diligent and observant. She should have known. She was crying now. “I am not unhappy. Not with you. I love you. I have had reasons to leave. I was…scared to tell you. I was going to the doctor’s. I’m…I’m sick, Jumin. There’s no cure. I have months left. Enough time for the party and for me to…prepare. That’s what I was keeping from you.”

Jumin watched her as she spoke. When she said she was sick, she saw the heartbreak in his eyes. He held her. 

“We will get second and third opinions. We will seek every alternative, every experimental treatment. We will fight this,” he whispered into her hair. 

MC cried into her husband’s shoulder. She spent much of that night crying. But she and Jumin spoke about everything. The next day, they informed the other RFA members. Everyone echoed Jumin’s sentiments. Somehow they’d find a cure. The impossible would happen. MC wouldn’t have to leave them. 

But time wore on. Money can buy the finest medicine the world has to offer. It can buy the greatest treatment methods available. But it cannot buy a cure when there is none. Before the year was over, MC was gone. 

The RFA continued as it had after Rika’s death. They even had parties. Proceeds frequently went to the disease research centers. Jumin mourned but he maintained his robotic tendencies. Yoosung, Zen, and Seven were soon back to complaining about his lack of human emotions. 

They never saw him at home. They had no idea he always had the chef prepare two dinners at night. They never knew he bought her gifts for their anniversary and her birthday. They didn’t see him say goodnight to MC each evening.They couldn’t see how his heart cried out for her. They would never know that.


End file.
